tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger
Jikan ''Sentai Kodaiunger ''(おしゃ せんたい こだいうんげ) - Jikan Sentai Kodaihangā), translated as Time Squadron Ancient Travel Ranger, 'is the fan-made season of Super Sentai. It`s an ancient history/mythology/time travel themed season. This is the first EX season of Fan-Made Super Sentai. Production * ''to be added Plot In the year 1800 A.D., Emperor Demon Hellgerua & his nightmarish Deathdemon Empire had returned after when Denoas So (time god) & his army defeats him. Hellgerua has some new plans to invade the time dimensions with his souls & nightmare curse. However, he doesn`t created his planet in any time dimension because some of planets & time dimensions was guarded by the gods from evil. Hellgerua needs some more power to be strong to invade the time dimensions & to become the demon master of the nightmare dimensions. But, General Demiaous got an plan idea to take over the time dimensions. He told Hellgerua that he can steal the time crystals at the Time Travel Center & place the time crystal on Hellgerua`s beast (Hell Alien Tentacles of Curse) & then, he will become the most powerful demon master able to destroy & invade all of the time dimensions with his army. But, Hellgerua said that he needs to get revenge on his enemy (Denoas So & his god empire) for defeated Hellgerua & his army in 1000 A.D. However, General Demiaous told that it will be very dangerous & Denoas So was so powerful & strongest god in the world. But, Hellgerua told him that he`s the most powerful demon ever. He also got another plan that he will destroy Earth & rule the whole galaxy & Earth. Back in Time Travel Omega Centre, Robot Time Captain found out that Emperor Hellgerua & his Deathdemon Empire had returned from the dead world & R.E.C-654 told him that Hellgerua & his empire got their plans to invade the time dimensions & Earth and to become the mpst powerful demon master in the galaxy. He needs a way to stop Hellgerua & his empire for ruling the Earth & the time dimensions. But now, he got an idea to defeat Hellgerua & his empire again (just like in 1000 A.D.). According to Robot Time Captain`s information file book, it shown of the person names to pick up. After when Robot Time captain invites 5 teenagers (3 male & 2 female) to the Time Travel Omega Centre & show their themselves about them on the information file book. Then, Robot Time Captain choose the anyone to Kodaiungers. Which is male colours = red, black & blue and female colours = yellow, pink. After the preparation, 5 time heroes were ready for time travelling & mission to save the galaxy to stop Hellgerua & his army for invading Earth & the time dimensions. Kodaiunger will never give up & always save everything from any dangers & evil. Story About Time God (Travel 30) In 600 A.D, the time god (Denoas So) creates the time dimensions & kingdom called "Zarauto Empire" since he was grown up. But, the Deathdemon Empire had plans to destory the time god`s kingdom with clouds of evil & nightmares. Then, in the Dark Ages (870 A.D), Zarauto Empire saw the black clouds with lightning & nightmare ghosts. After that, Denoas So were realized that there`s a evil demonic mothership coming towards his kingdom. All the Zarauto`s victims were quickly evacuated "The Zarauto Empire" & they quickly went to the rescue ships. But, Denoas So`s Princess was trapped & kidnapped by Emperor Hellgerua. Denoas So tried to rescue her, but, it was too late. So, after when Denoas So gets back on the rescue ship, his empire were destroyed & his power of light were banished forever. After that, Hellgerua takes Denoas So`s princess to his empire called "Deathdemon Empire" & he put the evil spell on her face & the princess had turned evil & bowed down to Emperor Hellgerua. Lucky, the time dimensions were safe. But Hellgerua had another plan to invade the time dimensions with his darkness & nightmares. Denoas So had enough & wants to get revenge on Emperor Hellgerua & his empire & . So, in 1000 A.D, Denoas So`s army had prepared for the war. After the war, Deathdemon Empire was finally destoryed by Zarauto`s army & they saved the day from evil. Then, everything was back to normal. But, Zarauto Empire had to find their way to rebuild the kingdom in far away in another valley called Farnba Valley. But then, there`s no way & Denoas So were poor don`t had enough money for his new kingdom. All the Zarauto`s victims went to new homes at the ancient cities. In 1200 A.D, Denoas So had passed away in age 200 & become the god of the time dimensions. Characters Rangers Main article: Kodaiungers * KodaiRed (Ancient Japan) - Nako Hakui (Male) * KodaiBlack (Ancient Egypt) Cariku Xai (Male) * KodaiBlue (Ancient Greece) Maoau Parui (Male) * KodaiYellow (Ancient Rome) - Yui Nudasio (Female) * KodaiPink (Ancient China) - Suki Heiao (Female) * KodaiGold (Ancient India/Ancient Falcon) - Prince Leki of Falcon (Male) * KodaiOrange (Wild West Age) - Hariou Sejiou (Male) * KodaiPurple (Seven Seas Age) - Yuha Changoi (Female) * Future Warrior (Future Age) * Titanium Warrior Fighter (Future Age) Evil Rangers * AkumuDemon - Emperor Demonic Hellgerua * Fake Kodaiunger (Flanba`s Ranger Clones) Spectral Sentai Ghostranger (Team Up) * Male GhostRed (Hawk) Kidouma * Fem GhostBlue (Shark) - Kotohime (former specter) * Fem GhostGreen (Panther) Shirohime (former specter) * Male GhostBlack (Wolf) Fuutaryu * Male GhostYellow (Lion) Garusha * Male GhostGold (Snake) Dorduruga * Robo/Fighter Phantom Ghost Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive * GoRed - Matoi Tatsumi * GoBlue - Nagare Tatsumi * GoGreen - Shou Tatsumi * GoYellow - Daimon Tatsumi * GoPink - Matsuri Tatsumi * Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek (revived) Mirai Sentai Timeranger * TimeRed - Tatsuya Asami * TimePink - Yuri * TimeBlue - Ayase * TimeYellow - Domon * TimeGreen - Sion * TimeFire - Naoto Takizawa (revived) Kamen Rider Zi-O * Kamen Rider Zi-O * Kamen Rider Geiz * Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi * Kamen Rider Woz * Kamen Rider Shinobi * Kamen Rider Quiz * Kamen Rider Kikai Allies * Robot Time Captain * Commander Poui Vacou * General Tushi * Professor Osatau Caouni * R.E.C-654 * Mr Farnuo * Mrs Kiaouai * Ms Denuga * Dano Ohsai-Mui * Poi Ohsai-Mui * God Denoas So * Ancient Time Gods * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger * Kyukyu Sentai GoGoV * Mirai Sentai Timeranger * Kamen Rider Connect * Kamen Rider Zi-O Minor article: Minor characters in Osha Sentai Kodaiunger Deathdemon Empire * Emperor Demonic Hellgerua * Venom Viper Fang Salamdares * Dark Curse General Demiaous * Hell Princess of Darkness Badabaus * Nightmare Demon Yakouzas * Underworld Hades Warrior Gaougax * Knight Guard Toxic Dark Mixouxa * Hell Alien Tentacles of Curse * Monstrous King Hades of Demon * Black Dark Sun * Kajika Sentai Deathranger/Five Demon Spirit Warriors (Death Red/Jitokede, Death Blue/Carzojaja, Death Yellow/Zasocu, Death Black/Dohullay & Death Pink/Heiafujuju) * Nightmare Creep Mask of Blood * Zomhex Soldiers (Kodaiunger) * Voiduaog Soldiers * Farnvados Soldiers * Giant Yarukgas Soldiers * Giant Muamjaw Soldiers Deathrobo * Dark Hell Robo * Mega Dark Hell Robo * Ultimate Demonic Hell Robo * Final Super Majin Nightmare Robo Nightmare Spirits # Gangao (First Monster) # Denahou # Jujina # Heuasga # Thantarus # Vexius # Nakouha # Chimoaco # Xesigua # Kikufiro # Suterae # Magasu # Jeegado # Minouhar # Hafoju # Bomtexu # Hexwex # Creepoas # Zazzoga # Leasohu # Kanhujka # Varosue # Firthop # Linhso # Chadujop # Madoju # Eldaogo # Xerojada # Squgadirus # Papaduha # Quzecda # Rogsadu # Anhugsa # Siuohga # Kidaogx # Namouhma # Tenbaopa # Babaouga # Oxaoxgu # Wexxex # Nigadoght # Umizamo # Aluphaka # Onabuxmas (Christmas Monster) # Yikougaexi # Hidoax # Ghusagao # Vipdao # Hellparus # Fliohai (Final Monster) # Shacou (Movie) # Amovuda (Movie) # Huggoiro (Movie) Others # Lord Toxic Hell Linjoha (Special) # Demon Darkness Knight Gateiyuo (Special) # Underworld Super-Majin Beast Xeroga (Return Special) Planet of Hades * Lord Posion Demon Flanba * Sir Dark Chaos Vuhopas * Great Knight Sawblade * Darkmare Army Minions Arsenal Main article:Arsenal (Kodaiunger) Transformation Devices * Transformation Spinning Time Driver * Transformation Rotating Falcon Changer * Transformation Switching Pirate West Phone Multi-Use Devices * Time Year Digital Clocks/Badge * Golden Falcon Badge Key * Sea Western Cartridge Discs Sidearms * Time Travel Sword * Time Travel Spear * Time Travel Blaster * Past Year Transforming Gun * Present Year Transforming Gun * Future Year Transforming Gun * Time Laser Blaster Wrister Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Ancient Time Alpha Bazooka * Beta Omega Blast Bazooka * Samurai Sword * Pharaoh Spear * God Axe * Vatican Lance * Kung Fu Bow * Falcon Sword & Shield * West Lagoon Blaster * Seven Sea Crossbow Other Weapons * Travel Jackblack Blaster * Time Shot Spear Sword Power-Up Mode * Time Delta Armor Blaster * Travel Command Armor Blaster Battlizer * Mega Hyper Time Blaster * Time Omega Metal Armor Mecha Main article: Mecha (Kodaiunger) = Legend: 'pilot mecha, team-person mecha, auxiliary mecha, battle mecha, other = Time Travel Jet System * Jikan Gattai Kodai-Oh * Samurai Jet * Pyramid Jet * Parthenon Jet * Vatican Jet * Dragon Jet * Ages Sword Legendary Falcon System * Jikan Gattai Falcon-Oh * Gold Falcon * Fire Falcon Sword Galactic Sea Western Temple System * Jikan Gattai Motor-Oh * Wild Western Motor-Wagon * Pirate Ship Tank * Silver Sea Sword * Western Star Sword Space Station Rocket System * NASA Space Shuttle/Great-Space-Shuttle-Oh * Space Station Solar Shield * Rocket Launching Cannon Auxiliary * Medieval European Knight Horse * Babylon Lion * Aztec Empire Tank * American Eagle * Aboriginal Koala * Jurassic Rex * Ice Age Mammoth * Norse Viking Ship * Dark Age Dragon * Fire Age Thunderbird Movie-Exclusive * Great Future Robo/Future Tank Airship * Hologram Sword Team Combinations * Jikan Gattai KodaiFalcon-Oh * Jikan Gattai Sea-Falcon-Oh * Jikan Gattai Western-Falcon-Oh * Jikan Gattai Sea Western-Falcon-Oh * Jikan Gattai KodaiPirate-Oh * Jikan Gattai KodaiWestern-Oh * Jikan Gattai Sea WesternKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship KodaiShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship FalconShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship Sea WesternShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship KodaiFalconShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship KodaiSea WesternShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship FalconSea WesternShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Legendary Time Travel-Shuttle-Oh Alternate Combinations * Jikan Gattai KnightKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai RuinsKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai TempleKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai LibertyKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai UluruKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai DinoKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai IceKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai VikingKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai DragonKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai FireKodai-Oh Armor Type Combinations * Jikan Gattai Knight-DinoKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai Temple-VikingKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai Fire-IceKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai Dragon-RuinsKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai Uluru-LibertyKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai Dino-Ice-Oh * Jikan Gattai Dino-Temple-Oh * Jikan Gattai Dino-Uluru-Oh * Jikan Gattai Dino-Dragon-Oh * Jikan Gattai Viking-Knight-Oh * Jikan Gattai Viking-Ice-Oh * Jikan Gattai Viking-Uluru-Oh * Jikan Gattai Viking-Dragon-Oh * Jikan Gattai Fire-Knight-Oh * Jikan Gattai Fire-Uluru-Oh * Jikan Gattai Fire-Dragon-Oh * Jikan Gattai Fire-Temple-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ruins-Knight-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ruins-Ice-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ruins-Uluru-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ruins-Temple * Jikan Gattai Liberty-Knight-Oh * Jikan Gattai Liberty-Ice-Oh * Jikan Gattai Liberty-Dragon-Oh * Jikan Gattai Liberty-Temple Movie-Exclusive Combinations * Jikan Gattai FutureKodai-Oh Episodes ''Main article: Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Episodes The episodes in this fan-made Sentai season are called "Travel" '''(Ryokō) # Travel 1: Present, Past & Future # Travel 2: TBA # Travel 3: TBA # Travel 4: TBA # Travel 5: TBA # Travel 6: TBA # Travel 7: TBA # Travel 8: TBA # Travel 9: TBA # Travel 10: TBA # Travel 11: TBA # Travel 12: TBA # Travel 13: TBA # Travel 14: TBA # Travel 15: TBA # Travel 16: TBA # Travel 17: TBA # Travel 18: TBA # Travel 19: TBA # Travel 20: TBA # Travel 21: TBA # Travel 22: TBA # Travel 23: TBA # Travel 24: TBA # Travel 25: TBA # Travel 26: TBA # Travel 27: TBA # Travel 28: TBA # Travel 29: TBA # Travel 30: TBA # Travel 31: TBA # Travel 32: TBA # Travel 33: TBA # Travel 34: TBA # Travel 35: TBA # Travel 36: TBA # Travel 37: TBA # Travel 38: TBA # Travel 39: TBA # Travel 40: TBA # Travel 41: TBA # Travel 42: TBA # Travel 43: TBA # Travel 44: TBA # Travel 45: TBA # Travel 46: TBA # Travel 47: TBA # Travel 48: TBA # Travel 49: TBA # Travel 50: TBA # Travel 51: TBA # Travel 52: TBA # Travel 53: TBA # Travel 54: TBA # Travel 55: TBA # Travel 56: TBA # Travel 57: TBA # Travel 58: TBA # Travel Final: The Final Destination To The Last Battle. '''Specials * Special 1: Back To The Year 3000 With Legendary Timeranger. * Special 2: It`s Time For Action With Zi-O. * Special 3: GoGoV & Kodaiunger`s Rescue Mission To The Demonic Dimension. Movies * Ghostranger vs Kodaiunger: The Movie: Mystery Ghost Dimension Adventure. * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Vs Kamen Rider Connect: Battle Of The Time Civil War. * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: The Movie: Beware of Planet of Hades. * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Kodaiunger Returns! Monstrous Demon Beast Spirit Battle Mission! Songs * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Let`s Go For Journey Into The Time. (Opening Song) * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Time Travelling Feels Like A Mission. (Ending Song) * Jikan Gattai Kodai-Oh: Bring On The Gigantic Mythologist Kodai-Oh! Soundtracks Notes See also Power Rangers Time Travel - Power Rangers counterpart. See comparison page. Trivia Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger is theme simliar to Mirai Sentai Timeranger (2000/1999) & Kamen Rider Zi-O (2018/2019) but with the time dimensions, mythology & ancient history. The time dimensions was known as the worlds of ancient times & mythology. (e.g. Ancient Egypt & Ice Ages).Category:Sentai Season Category:Super Sentai